Kids World's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie
Kids World's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie is a Kids World crossover to be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Mighty Morphin * Tyrannosaurus Dinozord♦ * Mastodon Dinozord♦ * Triceratops Dinozord♦ * Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord♦ * Pterodactyl Dinozord♦ Plot The Monkey tries Destorys The City but pajama sam protects The Powerpuff Girls and captures mojo jojo and kids worlds adventures team fires at Mojo Jojo With Bowser Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy,Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser, Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, Private Public and the bad guys and the villains will tried to work for. List of Gadgets and rex salazar's machines and equipments and gizmos and power and abilities and weapons and vehicles and attacks and wishes and techniques and items and elemental powers and grim downfall's combos and clicker heroes's upgrades and powers/skills and XJ-9 machines and weapons and superpowers used in the powerpuff girls and main weaponary used in stuington's series and known moves and z-moves * binoculars * 'brella * coat * copter * cuffs * hands * camera * motorized fan * spotlight * can opener * other useful things * gadzooka * gadget mobile * jetpack * magnifying glass * hat tipper * boxing glove * waterproof chromomatic watch * pillow fluffer * monkey catcher * bouquet * hair dryer * apple picker * jack hammer * interrogation light * gas mask * spare gadget telephone * G portal * dog bone * scissors * megaphone * top-secret gadget phone * legs/arms/neck * skates * springs * oil slick * bubble gum * grappling hook * zip line * suction shoes * flower * ears * lanyard * flaps * hat doff * periscope * tie * tool kit * gumball machine * tennis racket * record player * watch repair kit * iron * oversized golf club * magnets * mallet * parachute * respirator * refridge-a-gadget * siren * tea * razor * water hose * search light * detention procedure * defense procedure * net * heel boosters * skis * teeth * snow sail * wind sail * radar * eyeballs * pulley * finger gadgets * mattress * anvil * clippers * extra hands * scooter * bola * lasso * smack hands * combat drill * boogie pack * slam cannon * rex ride * punk busters * big fat sword * battle saw * blast caster * funchucks * bad axes * block party * sky slyder * power fists * hyper jet * blast launcher * alien excalibur * swift rocket * original form * omega-EVO form * reversal-EVO form * hyper motility * super coordination * speed fighting * puerto rican history * indestructibility * bubble gum * whiz watch * hologram communicator * laser * utility belt * handcuffs * scribble sneakers * strato xxl rocket ship * attracto sneakers * refracto ray * spectrawarp V4 * shrink ray * retrowench * speed sneakers * super health recharge * moduflurpogator * chalk sneakers * VDR * bouncy sneakers * ultra hair slicker v2 * lightning absorber v2 * sheenograph XL * flurpulator * jetpack * slippery sneakers * supa rusta spraya * fantasmogum * invertulater * energy puck launcher * sticky sneakers * floatacoat 1000 * spectrapops * infravisor * sky rockets * woodstock's missile * balloon launcher * the stinger * potato gun * flame boomerang * lightning rod * roman candles * snow blower * 10 gauge pumpkin * machine gun * take-copter * 4D pocket * small light * air cannon * big light * sticky suit v5 * mega sneakers * photon energy pulse * minimizer * indestructodish * disco king II * spinmaster MK IV * super ghost kamikaze attack * super balloon flash bomber * ice tail * electric tongue * mechanical fists * slime sprayer * ice boosters * dragon hammer * wolf fang fist * super ghost kamikaze attack 100 ghost finish * special beam cannon * 100x big bang kamehameha * super saiyan * spirit bomb sword * pseudo super saiyan * super saiyan power * power stressed super saiyan * super saiyan second grade * super saiyan third grade * super saiyan full power *super saiyan green *berserker super saiyan *super saiyan 2 *quake of fury *strengthened super saiyan 2 *super saiyan 3 *super saiyan anger *spirit bomb super saiyan *super kaio-ken *charging ultra super volleyball *super saiyan blue *super saiyan god *super saiyan blue kaio-ken *x10 super saiyan blue kaio-ken *x20 super saiyan blue kaio-ken *final hope slash *instant spirit bomb *super spirit bomb *fusion spirit bomb *universal spirit bomb *the original kamehameha *MAX power kamehameha *master-student kamehameha *Grandfather-Granddaughter kamehameha *super kamehameha *z-spirit kamehameha *friend kamehameha *bros. kamehameha *family kamehameha *electric kamehameha *hero's flute *twin dragon shot *double kamehameha *spirit shot *double masenko *big tree cannon *10x god kamehameha *true kamehameha *bluff kamehameha *spirit sword *light sword *spirit stab *super dragon fist *spirit cannon *spirit excalibur *stardust breaker *plasma distribution system *portable ecto-containment unit *proton pack *ghost trap *ghost stun 'n' trap *proton zapper *scooby snack *scooby fire snack *scooby ghost snack *taunt-o-vision *blast cam *the mechahomer *slime blower *megatrap *P.K.E. meter *multiple kamehameha *universe 7's spirit bomb *soul robber *mickey's paintbrush *sorcerer hat *trident *darkwing duck's gas gun *captain america's shield *web-shooters *pumpkin bomb Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, jimmy neutron, goddard, ultralord, sheen estevez, cindy vortex, and his gang, sharkboy and lavagirl and the gang, doraemon and the gang, xj9, brad, tuck, and the gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, goku, pan, piccolo, gotenks, gohan, vegeta, and the gang, cid, the helpful adventurer, treebeast, ivan, the drunken brawler, brittany, beach princess, and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Dino ultrazord, Thunder ultrazord, ninja ultrazord, shogun ultrazord, Ranamon, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, doraemon and his gang, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Simba, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ash and the characters, inspector gadget, penny gadget, brain, gadgetinis, chief quimby and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, phineas and ferb and the characters, cat in the hat and the characters, Scooby-Doo and the characters, Mixels and the characters, tmnt and the characters, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, Snoopy, snoopy siblings, woodstock and woodstock's bird friends and the gang, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes, Blard Simpleton, Henry the lizard, the Bowser family, King Ghidorah, Plankton, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, and Dil, the Star Wolf team, the Predator, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, the Crime Empire, Kaput and Zosky and the Subspace Empire shacktron and shoutmon X7F and power rangers and atomic puppet and the lego dimensions) will guest star in this film. Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions